Broken Chains
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = }} Broken Chains was a quick play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Set astride the latter half of Final Fantasy VIII, players followed Rinoa's path to becoming a sorceress through Edea. Squall returns to play as Rinoa's knight, bringing Zell and Laguna with him. Players could also receive Squall's SeeD Uniform Wardrobe Record, plus Memory Crystals II for Zell and Edea, plus one free character and extra Memory Crystals from the Hall of Rites. Scenario Having recovered from the threat on her life, an enthralled Edea's attention now turns to finding the one person who can help her further her goal of world domination, as well as destroying all who stand in her way. The sorceress orders a series of missile strikes against SeeD targets, but the plot is partially foiled by SeeD's high-energy intelligence operative Selphie and her impromptu team in a sabotage operation. Meanwhile, Squall finds himself and the rest of the party in the middle of a student riot, which he is successful in putting down. In the process, he stumbles upon an ancient drive mechanism for the Garden that is found to be completely intact despite its age. Squall accidentally activates the drive and renders the Garden a mobile base, saving it from oncoming missiles at the last second; but without a qualified pilot, the Garden drifts and crashes into FH, an outpost city halfway between Galbadia and Esthar that existed in relative peace before the crash. Squall and company attempt to negotiate with the city mayor for help, to which he obliges under the condition that SeeD forces immediately withdraw as he does not wish that their war comes to FH. The mayor's ultimatum is quashed, however, when G-Army forces burst onto the scene and take him hostage in search of Ellone. Squall and his party beat back the enemy detachment, and peace is restored, though an out-of-control BGH251F2 APV crashes the city's business district. The party smashes the unit, but finds Selphie and her team safe inside its shell, and the six are reunited. With the team distracted at FH, Edea seizes the town of Balamb to continue her pursuit of Ellone. Squall and the others arrive moments behind in the fully-mobile Garden, and Zell develops a plan to break through the troops stationed there. This particular group is led by none other than Fujin and Raijin, who have fallen under the sorceress's spell. They square off with the party, but are defeated in short order and retreat. Later, as the Battle of the Gardens reaches its height, Squall and the party infiltrate Galbadia's mobile Garden, where they confront Edea and her knight Seifer. Seifer falls easily, weakened by the strain of a previous battle. Edea battles in his place, using powerful magic to slow SeeD, but she also is defeated. Edea breaks free of the force controlling her, but in an instant, Rinoa falls into a coma, leaving Squall and the others to seek out a cause and a cure. Back at FH, Edea suggests the party trek across the Great Salt Lake toward Esthar, as Dr. Odine might know a way to reverse Rinoa's condition and remove Edea's remaining powers. They confront and defeat an Abadon blocking their route, and arrive at Esthar City in time for one last "dream" from Ellone. As it turns out, Laguna helped overthrow the sorceress Adel at the height of her power, then sealed her in cryonic stasis and shot her into space, creating an elaborate tomb in which she was held for the next 17 years. Laguna became the country's leader, with his two trusted companions as aides. Unfortunately for all, Rinoa suddenly rises from her stasis chamber aboard the space base keeping Adel in check, and disengages Adel's cryonic seal just as a Lunar Cry begins. The cryochamber is caught by the resultant stream of monsters, and Adel crashes outside Esthar. Its task accomplished, the force controlling Rinoa leaves her as she is running out of oxygen. Squall borrows Ellone's powers one final time to attempt rescue, and arrives at a moment in time when he can catch her in his arms. He succeeds, and the pair floats toward a derelict craft, the Ragnarok. Upon the couple's entry, the ship is overrun with Propagators, but they are felled pair by pair. Squall takes command as he and Rinoa share a rare moment alone, then lands the ship with assistance from ground control. Layout |classic mastery 1= x20 |elite 1=F.H. |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=BGH251F2 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Balamb City |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Fujin, Raijin |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x20 |elite 2=Balamb City |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Fujin, Raijin |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 |classic 3=Galbadia Garden |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Edea, Seifer |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x10 |elite 3=Galbadia Garden |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Edea, Seifer |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Great Salt Lake |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Abadon |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= |elite 4=Great Salt Lake |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Abadon |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x2 x5 |classic 5=Ragnarok |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Propagatorx2 |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 |elite 5=Ragnarok |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Propagatorx2 |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x2 |elite 6=Sorceress’s Assassins |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Archaeosaurx2 Iguion |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= |elite mastery 6= x3 x10 |elite 7=Death’s Curse ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Abadon |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x2 |elite mastery 7= x10 x10 |elite 8=Drifting Nightmare +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Elnoyle |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x2 |elite mastery 8= x4 |elite 9=Cutting off Ties Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Seifer, Fujin, Raijin |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=Deep Sea Research Centre Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Ultima Weapon |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x3 |elite mastery 10= x4 x3 }} Trivia *Prior to this event, Rinoa had not been available since the February 18, 2016 refresh. Squall's last appearance was in the Challenge Event Gunblade of the Sorceress, also before the refresh. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events